


Don't Leave Me

by SweetTeaholic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I'm not sorry, Now I'm just talking too much, Of course my current OTP has to have a sad fic, Oh I wrote something sad, This is why you shouldn't get me writing again I'll write something depressing, read sad story, srsly, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaholic/pseuds/SweetTeaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may have made Adaar a little too whiny here but being every Inquisitor is played differently, this is how I see mine reacting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I may have made Adaar a little too whiny here but being every Inquisitor is played differently, this is how I see mine reacting.

Herah slowly got up, still confused from being forcibly pushed out of the enemy’s way. It happened so fast, not even noticing the hit coming towards her until the blade was an inch away from her chest. She didn’t have time to dodge, let alone set a barrier. The first thing that caught her eye was that said soldier was split down the middle from the shoulder to his torso. Iron Bull’s axe was still wedged deep in the soldier’s chest, slowly sliding his weapon down and out; Once freed the body landed right next to the greatsword that she assumed was his foes.

“Bull?” Herah shouted out his name as she finally spotted him; but her eyes quickly widen from the shock of what she witnessed next.

He took a step backwards with his balanced awkward and breaths shallow; holding his hand over his chest as small drops of blood landed on the floor beside him. It wasn’t until he felt the cold, rough surface of the stone wall on his back that his body drooped down halfway.

“Bull!” She ran quickly as she could, kneeling down as she barely caught his face her in palms as he leaned on the wall. “Bull, are you alright?!”

His one eye opened halfway, sight blurry but enough that looking into her hazel eyes caused him to smile. “Herah, you’re safe.”

“ _You_ idiot! Why did you-” She was stopped mid sentence as he dropped his hand from his wound finally making itself visible for her to examine it.

It ran deep; as if the blade went straight on. Blood was oozing from just under his ribs, the edges of flesh torn and ragged.

She felt her heart just stop. ' _No, he won’t die'_ she thought. She knew Iron Bull, this wouldn’t put him down.

_'He wouldn’t? He couldn’t?'_

But denial can only do so much before you return back to reality; where the truth is plain to see.

But she wasn’t going to panic. She wasn’t going to make a scene. She was going to keep her cool the best she could; even as she was moving closer to the tipping point. Herah’s hand lit up as she hovered it over the wound; trying to stitch the hole up. She knew damn well that this was beyond healing magic; but she refused to give up on him.

It became moot after a while, realizing that it was only getting worse, not better. Her body started to shake, on the edge of bursting into tears.

“Shit, Bull, I- just hold on. I’m sure Cullen has some men on their way, just-” Herah felt the warmth of Bull’s hand as he stroke the side of her cheek.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” He wheezed, voice soft but weak, trying the best to calm her nerves. Bull felt the copper taste on the tip of his tongue and lips as he coughed up blood, drooling from his mouth.  This only made her jump.

“No, it won’t! It-”

“Kadan.” Bull pushed her slowly closer to him, still rubbing her face as their foreheads met.  His free hand reached into her armor coat as he took something out. In hand was her half of the dragon tooth necklace; giving it to her to hold. He then let go once he was sure she was gripping it and reached for his.

Bull’s figures intertwined with Herah’s as his other hand bought the halves of the tooth together. “Remember when you gave me this?”

She knew what he was about to say even before he did and she couldn’t hold her tears in any longer.

“No matter how far life takes us, we’re always together. That’s a promise.”

Herah shook her head. “Don’t talk like that, you’re going to make it through this. You always do, just...just stay with me a little longer.”

“Everything will be okay.” Her head laid on his chest as he kissed her forehead. “You’re a strong woman Kadan. I’m damned lucky to have met you.”

Neither of them could hear any of the distant sounds of clashing metal; only wanting to focus on the space between them. Bull listened to her heartbeat, counting each one as he took in every moment he could, stroking his fingers through her nearly black hair as she cried quietly in his arms.

“Bull?” Herah peeped.

“ _Hm_?”

“Why- why did you?”

“...why did you think?”

Nothing but her glassy eyes, looking up at him speechless. She knew why he went in between the enemy’s sword before even popping the question, but she hoped to receive a different answer.

“You know I wouldn’t want you to throw your life away, let alone for me.”

“I know.”

“Then why do it?”

“Why not?” he smirked, blood staining the flash of his teeth.

Herah glared back down with a frustrated growl. Of course he wouldn’t give her a straight answer. “ _That’s_ not a reason.”

A light chuckle came from above her. “It’s reason enough for me.”

...And yet the big idiot still kept his sense of humor, even as he was bleeding out.

“You’re an ass.”

“I’m your ass.”

A snort as a smile went on her lips. However, that joy soon left as she felt his embrace loosen. “Bull?”

There was no response as he became limp.

“No.” Tears ran faster down her cheeks, her body literally vibrating in fear. “Nonono, don’t you- Please, don’t.” She whispered, knowing her pleas wouldn’t do anything, but she prayed; even in all the times she said she didn’t believe, that _maybe_ ,   _just_ maybe the Maker would hear her cries.

The warmth of his body slowly vanished as she shook him. “Bull, if you die on me, I won’t forgive you! Just hang on, _please!_ ”

He was gone, but she still yelled out begging Bull would wake back up as hugged him tightly. “Don’t give up on me now, please. Don’t-”

**  
**_‘Please, don’t leave me…’_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and felt like doing a little warm-up before going back to my other major works (I have to finish posting up all the chapters for them up on here. Not a big fan of the format Ao3 uses and wish I could just upload the chapters like on FF.net, would make life easier)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your daily dose of sadness for today! May dabble more into the Dragon Age universe when I have time; something more upbeat next time.
> 
> Shout out to Viqueen for beta'd work. <3


End file.
